Rise of the Destroyer
by MoonJay2012
Summary: The Destroyer, the human who turned on the human race and fought with the Covenant. But what if it was all a lie? Things in Scar's life aren't looking up when the war seems to stretch even further on. The lies that have caught him and the ones he has spun are starting to catch up to him. All secrets come out. Even his. Even one as dangerous as his.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle's POV**

My name is Kyle, I'm the youngest son of Isabella, one of the leaders of the UNSC. She leads them with her best friend Rose, mother of some of my friends. I have two younger sisters, Julia and Angel. Then I have four older brothers, James, the twins Jacob and Luke, and my oldest brother Damian. We're all separated by two years. I'm ten, Angel's six, Julia is eight, James is twelve, Jacob and Luke are fourteen and Damian is sixteen. We all have black hair and dark ocean blue eyes, something that runs in the family. The twins and Damian are training to become Spartans, super soldiers, stronger then any human on Earth. Master Chief is their leader. The first Spartan and the strongest, Rose and my Mum put him under a sleep in order to keep him alive. Whenever he's in that tube, he doesn't age and sleeps until we need him.

I was walking through the halls calmly when it happened. They came out of no where. No warning, just attack. I froze as the creatures broke into the building and started to shoot us, my eyes wide with fear. I ran back the way I came, to my Mum and Rose to tell them what happened.

"We're under attack!" I screamed as I ran in the room.

Immediately the Spartans stood and gathered their weapons. The Marines, ordinary humans who are not genetically changed, took a while longer, glancing at each other as if asking if I was lying. ODST's, humans who are somewhat changed, stronger then Marines, but weaker then Spartans, ran around gathering their weapons and yelling at each other and Marines.

"Who would attack us?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what they are, they're not human," I replied.

At that moment one of the really tall creatures ran in, shooting at us with it's weird gun.

We all ran and ducked behind cover as the Spartans killed it.

"What is that thing?" My Mum asked in wonder.

"I don't know ma'am, but the kids right, it sure ain't human," one of the ODST's said as he nudged the body with his foot.

"We need to get the kids out of here," Rose murmured.

At that moment her kids looked up from where they had been hiding. I looked at them as they left their hiding place and ran over to where I stood with our Mum's.

The oldest of them was Rory, he has his fathers blonde hair and his mothers green eyes, he is always up to something, nothing good. His twin Reece looks identical to him, the only way you can tell them apart is that Rory's hair is messy where Reece's is slightly curly. Their younger sister Leila has their mothers brunette wavy hair and emerald eyes, her Mum got blue streaks died in her hair when she and her twin were younger, because they're also identical. Rain is the youngest, Leila's twin sister, younger by two minutes. She has purple and green streaks in her brunette hair, and her emerald eyes are always shining. Leila and Rain are two years younger then me, best friends with my sister Julia, and Rory and Reece are my age, two of my best friends. Rain is also the shortest, Leila's nose reached her forehead. She's such a shortie.

"Where's Jacob, Luke and Damian?" I asked Mum.

"Probably fighting," she smiled sadly.

I know Mum didn't love the idea of us becoming Spartans, because she doesn't want to lose us, but she knows that we want to, and wants us to chase our dreams.

I glanced at the room we were leaving one more time, searching for my brothers, to no avail.

"Kyle we must go!" Mum said urgently.

I nodded and ran over to where the rest of the kids were standing just outside the door with Isabella. We closed the door and began to walk towards one of the secret exits that we had in case of an attack.

Isabella quickly got us all through, leaving us in one of the halls. Looking around I spotted some of the creatures running our way.

"Run!" I yelled.

All of them bolted in the opposite direction, Rose at the front and Mum at the back.

Some ODST's were running away from some smaller creatures, about up to their waists, that were shooting at them, followed by two very large blue armored creatures that had cannons in one of their hands and a shield on their other arm.

I quickly grabbed a gun from the box beside me, shooting the the blue armored ones in the back as they passed. I shot one of them until they were out of range, and to my surprise, it fell dead. I threw that gun away and grabbed one of the other, rapid fire ones, the Assault Rifle. Some of the taller ones started to run for me, so I shot at them. Two fell but the third reached me. Dropping the gun, I ducked under his legs and kicked out, tripping him over. Grabbing the gun I repeatedly hit him on the head with it until he fell dead.

Thank god for Damian teaching me how to fight since I was six.

I turned stood up and turned around to come face to face with another one of the taller ones, but he had a glowing sword like weapon in both his...hands.

I stared wide eyed as he spoke in some other language that involved grunting and growls. Weird.

"You shall come with me," he said to me.

My eyes widened as he picked me up and started to bring me over to one of their ships.

"No! No!" I screamed, struggling in his arms as he walked outside.

"You shall be an excellent fighter," he said.

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay!" I yelled, kicking and punching him.

It did nothing, he just continued walking as if my fighting was nothing, which to him it probably was.

He boarded one of the ships and threw me inside a cage, closing the cage door and locking it as more of those many creatures boarded.

Some of them were the really tall ones, some were the really large blue ones, but there weren't many of them, some were the small ones, some had shields, some ran really fast and had great agility and the last ones were the really fat ugly gorilla faced ones.

"Go!" The one who took me ordered.

The ship was lifted into the air, leaving the base...and taking me with it.

"Out," one of the small creatures told me as he held the cage open once we had landed.

I knew it would be impossible to escape, so I didn't try. The last thing I needed was to be dead and unable to return to my family.

"Darkness, we have a boy. He managed to kill three of my Elites, two with an Assault Rifle and one by banging him on the head repeatedly with the same gun, and he killed a Hunter with a Magnum," one of the taller ones said.

"Hmm," a lady who looked to be in her mid twenties stepped out of the shadows.

"What is your name?" She asked me.

She had blonde hair to her shoulders and red eyes, blood red eyes. Definitely not natural.

I remained silent.

"You're name," she growled, glaring at me.

I glared right back, she seemed surprised, pleased and impressed.

"Why should I tell you?" I spat.

"Because we saved you," she said softly, cupping my cheek.

"From what? My mother?" I laughed coldly.

"Actually, yes. You see, the UNSC have been planning to kill off all humans, and frame these aliens," she gestured to the creatures around us.

"They knew of their existence and wanted to eliminate them, to do that they would have to rally all of Earth against them. So they decided they would attack Earth and frame these aliens then all of Earth would want to kill them. They would fight together and wipe out the aliens," she continued.

I gaped at her.

"Arbiter, the one who saved you, said that one of his men saw your siblings. I'm so sorry, but they're dead," she said sympathetically.

Tears clouded my vision as she told me my siblings were dead.

"No, they can't be," I whispered.

"What is your name?" She asked me.

"Kyle," I murmured, tears slipping down my cheeks slowly.

"Well Kyle, you can join us and fight the UNSC and destroy them and save seven races," she offered.

"I'll join you," I said firmly.

"These are Elites," she pointed to the really tall creatures that stood around Arbiter, "Arbiter is their leader. These are Hunters," she pointed at the blue armored huge ones, "their leader is Ghostface," she pointed at the grey armored one, "these are Grunts," she pointed at the smaller ones, "their leader is Buster," she pointed at the one with blue armor instead of gold, "their second in command is Christmas," she rolled her eyes as she pointed at the red and green Grunt.

"The ones with shields are Jackals, their leader is Daran, the fast ones are Skirmishers, their leader is Junak, the, uh, no offense, fat ones are Brutes, their leader is Garov," she said.

The Brutes grumbled amongst each other when she called them fat but didn't do anything.

"There are many different types of Elites and Brutes. Over time you shall learn our weapons and all you need to know about each race, but that should be enough information for now," she said.

I nodded.

"Arbiter shall show you to where your new room will be. Your training will begin tomorrow. Don't worry, it's only learning about us for the first few weeks and then you will start off with the basics," she assured me.

"Any questions?" She asked me.

"Whats your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Darkness, I know it's an evil name but it suits me," she smiled.

"What is the name of this army?" I asked.

"We are the Covenant," she replied.

The next day I had lessons with Arbiter teaching me about Elites, then the other leaders taught me about their race. It was fun, I actually enjoyed learning about each race. The next day they taught me about the guns, the next about their vehicles.

It's been two weeks now since I was rescued by Arbiter. I've completed my learning and I'm now up to combat. My first teacher is Arbiter, he's my main teacher but sometimes others teach me the things he can't.

Apparently I'm stronger then anyone they've ever seen, I'm already able to beat Hunters to the ground and they're the strongest in the army. Arbiter and I have become great friends, despite the age difference. He's over one hundred, apparently all races in the Covenant live for hundreds of years.

"We've found a child by the river Kyle, he is going to be trained like you but he's very scared, do you think you can look after him?" Arbiter asked me as we walked through the halls to where the Meeting Hall is.

"Sure," I said.

We reached the Meeting Hall and opened the door, slipping in silently as Darkness spoke to a boy around my age.

"Welcome aboard the Outcast Leo," she said.

The Outcast is the big ship that the Covenant have in space, it's what they call the mothership of motherships. Motherships are apparently the biggest ships they have, followed by Destroyers and then Phantoms, the dropships they use to transport their men back and forth and the ships they used to attack the UNSC.

I approached Darkness and Leo, smiling at him as I bowed my head to Darkness.

Darkness had my eyes changed to red soon after joined at my request. I didn't want to remember my dead siblings and my traitorous mother every time I looked in the mirror.

"Welcome, my name is Kyle," I said.

"I'm Leo," he replied.

"Where is your family?" I asked him as we sat on one of the benches.

Darkness smiled at me from where she was talking to Arbiter.

"They're dead, I watched them die. Killed by some men who wanted money, but my parents refused so they killed them," he said, his eyes were covered in sadness, a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"My mother is one of the leaders of the UNSC. She wanted the UNSC to attack Earth and frame the Covenant, the aliens we're with so I don't want anything to do with her and my siblings are dead," I told him.

"Sounds like you've got it worse," he laughed.

"We've both got it bad," I corrected.

We both laughed.

"Friends?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Best friends," I grinned.

He grinned back at me and we clasped hands.

Best friends.

"You did well with Leo," Darkness told me as she sat down on my bed.

"Thanks," I said from where I sat at my desk, working on some homework I had from Arbiter.

Currently Leo was sleeping, he was exhausted. We had agreed that we would share a room and he slept on a bed opposite mine.

"He likes you," she said.

"I like him too, we agreed to be best friends," I grinned at her.

"That is good, the both of you can train together and you'll be able to have human friends again," she smiled at me.

She made me get into bed after we talked for five minutes, saying that I had to get up early in the morning for training.

"You're acting like you're my mother," I huffed as I lay my head down on my pillows.

"I'm the only one around here who can act it. Tomorrow I won't be here so Arbiter will look after you all day," she told me.

"Good night," I yawned.

"Good night," she smiled.

She kissed my forehead and stood, walking over to Leo's bed and kissing his forehead before walking out, closing the door over and turning the light off.

I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into my pillow, letting myself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later**

"Kyle! C'mon we got training!" Leo shook me excitedly.

I opened my eyes groggily to see my best friend standing over me, looking at me with an impatient look.

"I'm up, I'm up," I muttered as I slipped out of my blankets.

I slipped out of my pajamas and pulled on some black track pants and t-shirt.

Leo and I ran through the halls to the training room, where Ghostface was waiting for us.

"Sorry we're late Ghostface," I said sheepishly.

"Whatever," he grumbled in Hunter language.

Leo and I have started to learn their languages. So far we've nailed Hunter, Grunt and Skirmisher. But Jackal, Brute and Elite is hard, but we're getting better.

"We'll start with you two lifting weights as I need to organise your obstacle course," he said as he walked over to where a couple of Elites stood.

"Eh, too easy," Leo said as we started to lift weights.

Even though we're only twelve we've become strong in the past two years, part of being trained by aliens we think. But we're about as strong as my brother Damian was.

"I know, but it's something to do whilst we wait for the obstacle course," I shrugged.

"True," he grinned.

When the course was set Ghostface had a few Elites go through it to show us what to do.

We watched as they went through it, no longer surprised at what Elites can do.

"Think you can do it?" Ghostface asked us.

"You insult us!" I said a hand over my heart.

We finished the course a few seconds before the Elites time, beating the record of this course.

"See!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Good," Ghostface rumbled.

"Well done," Arbiter said as he approached us.

He held two energy swords in his hands, like he always did.

"Why thank you," Leo bowed mockingly.

Arbiter hit him on the back as he bowed down, causing Leo to crumple to the ground.

"Never lower you eyes from your enemy," he declared.

"Meanie," Leo said as he sat up.

I snickered at him as he rubbed his back where the leader of the Elites had hit him.

We trained until lunch time, when Leo and I would have time to do whatever we wanted.

"When do you think we'll be aloud to fight?" Leo asked Arbiter as we sat down at a table.

All the leaders of the different races have become our best friends, we always train together and sit together for lunch or hang out. We teach them about humans and they teach us about their races.

"Maybe when you're fifteen," he replied.

"With how good these two are, I wouldn't be surprised if they became fighters tomorrow," Christmas admitted.

"I agree with Christmas," Buster said as he wiggled around.

"They train very hard," Daran said as he looked carefully at us.

"We love training," we said together.

"We know that alright," Junak muttered.

"It's your fault," we accused them.

"How so?" Garov asked us.

"You're the ones who train us," Leo said in a "duh" tone.

"Point taken," Ghostface grunted.

"Everyone knows we love to train," Daran said.

"Exactly!" Leo and I exclaimed, grinning at them.

The rest of lunch passed with us having conversations and teasing each other. We finished quickly and Leo and I went to our room.

"Think Darkness will bring another kid in ever again?" Leo asked me as we sat down at our desk.

Leo and I take Covenant guns and the UNSC guns that our friends take and mix them together to create stronger, more powerful guns. Sometimes we just design our own or we make a Magnum a Magnum Rocket Launcher, which had everyone fascinated in how a Magnum pistol managed to shoot rockets. It was quite funny watching them, most of the time the Grunts ended up shooting it wildly as everyone else ran away.

The UNSC's reactions to our creations are always the funniest though.

"Maybe, she only takes ones who need help though, she can't take them from their families," I replied.

"True," he murmured.

We sat in silence as we worked for another hour, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Kyle, Leo. Darkness has brought another boy here and needs you two in the Meeting Hall immediately," Arbiter's voice sounded in our ear pieces.

"We'll be there in a minute," I replied.

We quickly left our room and made our way to the Meeting Hall.

"I'm psychic!" Leo yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Many Covenant stared at us as we walked by with Leo yelling and dancing.

"Leo, you're making them stare at us," I hissed.

"Who cares?" He shrugged.

We entered the Meeting Hall jumping around and yelling "We will, we will rock you!", attracting stares from everyone in the room.

We stopped and smiled sheepishly at them and they returned to what they were previously doing, shaking their heads at our childishness.

"We are so weird," I laughed as we walked over to where Darkness sat with another boy on a bench.

"But we're so awesome!" Leo screamed just when we reached them.

"Sorry about him. He's a little weird," I smiled at the new kid.

"Hey!" Leo yelled in protest.

"It's true," I grinned as Darkness said that.

"About both of you," she finished, smirking at my pouting face.

"Anyways! My name is Kyle, this is Leo," I introduced us.

"I'm Carl," the boy said.

Carl had white blonde hair and sliver eyes, he looked to be around our age.

"How old are you?" Leo asked him.

"I'm twelve," he replied.

"Great! So are we!" I exclaimed.

I shooed Darkness away and she walked off, chuckling at us as we sat down on either side of Carl.

"Family?" I asked him.

"Dead," he said flatly.

"Damn. Wanna be best friends? Leo and I are like brothers, twins. But being triplets would be even more awesome!" I grinned at him.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Great! C'mon, we'll show you around," Leo said.

We showed him around The Outcast, telling him what the rooms were for and what we usually did everyday. He asked us about our red eyes and when we told him he said he wanted to change his.

Within two weeks of his arrival we became known as the Three Musketeers. We did everything together and if one of us couldn't do something the other two wouldn't do it. We did nothing without each other.

Later that night both Leo and Carl were fast asleep in their beds after a long day of training.

"I'm very proud of you Kyle. You've made Leo feel welcome and now you're doing the same with Carl. You just accept them and let them in, not many people do that," Darkness smiled at me.

"I love them as brothers, my life would be weird without them," I admitted.

She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Tomorrow I'm going to introduce you to my husband. He's been away on missions a lot and only comes back for a small amount of time so I haven't been able to introduce you two yet. I'm sure you'll love each other. And Arbiter is going on a mission to attack a UNSC base," she informed me.

"Damn. I was hoping to talk to him, oh well, I'll do that when he comes back. It'll be fun to meet your husband," I smiled sleepily at her.

"Go to sleep Kyle, we'll do something fun tomorrow," she kissed my forehead and left the room, leaving me to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up and bounded out of bed, taking a shower and getting dressed, waking Carl and Leo afterwards and telling them about meeting Darkness's husband.

"I didn't know she was married," Leo said.

"Neither did I, but oh well. It'll be fun so have showers and get ready!" I exclaimed.

Ten minutes later we were ready and walking down to the Meeting Hall where Darkness wanted us to meet them.

"Ah, over here Musketeers," Darkness called us over.

She stood with a man with black hair and blood-red eyes.

"Hey! That rhymed!" Leo exclaimed, making Darkness and her husband chuckle and Carl and I burst out laughing.

Her husband watched us as we walked over to them, taking his time in looking over us. For twelve-year olds we're really tall, we could pass as fourteen.

"Boys, this is Alexander. Alex, this is Kyle, Leo and Carl," she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Alexander," we chorused.

"Alex. Call me Alex, Alexander is the name people who are not close to me call me, but we will be close, so Alex," he said to us.

We nodded.

"So you're the Three Musketeers I've heard so much about," he mused.

We grinned at him. We spent the rest of the day getting to know Alex. He told us about what it was like out there fighting against the UNSC. It was late at night when Darkness said that we should be getting to bed.

"Sweet dreams Kyle," Darkness smiled and kissed my forehead.

Alex smiled at me and kissed my forehead also, kissing both Leo and Carl's foreheads before they left.

"Good night guys," I whispered.

"Good night," Leo said.

"Night," Carl murmured.

We chuckled at his sleepiness as we slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Kyle, Leo, Carl. I have something I need you to do," Darkness said slowly.

I blinked sleepily at her, wondering why she wanted us at eight in the morning on our day off.

"Arbiter has been captured. The UNSC moved some more troops to the base he was attacking just before the attack, outnumbering his troops and resulting in his capture. I need you three to go in there and free him," she told us.

"Why us?" I asked her.

"You three are three of my best warriors, I trust you three will get it done better then anyone," she responded.

"Once we do this, we can fight?" I asked her.

"When you're fourteen you can do the bigger missions, but today I really need you to do this," she smiled.

"Well, I'm all for it," I said.

"Me too," Carl said.

"Me three!" Leo yelled.

"Great. You can go in under Active Camo and get him out of there. From my resources they are killing him tomorrow," she said, handing us four Active Camo's.

"We'll get him out of there," I promised.

We slowly entered the UNSC building, creeping forward silently passed the guards. We poked our heads around the corner to the Spartan area where Spartans usually just sat around waiting for a mission.

"How many?" Leo whispered.

"About twenty," I whispered back.

"Damn. Where is the jail their keeping Arbiter in?" Carl asked.

"There," I pointed to the middle of the room where Arbiter was trapped in an energy shield jail.

"We need to turn the power off. That will free Arbiter and shut down their lights so we can escape whilst their confused," Carl said.

I nodded.

We looked around the room for the power controls.

"Over there!" Leo pointed to the left side of the room where the controls were.

"I'll go, you two make sure Arbiter gets out," I murmured.

I slipped forward, making sure that I was as silent as possible. I reached the controls after tip-toeing through the Spartans for a minute. Scanning the controls, I switched the on button off. The lights went out and electricity died, their shields going down as well.

"What's happening?" A voice cried.

The Spartans started moving around trying to find out what was happening, completely oblivious to Arbiter sneaking over to where Carl and Leo were hidden.

I quickly got through the Spartans to them and we made our way out of the base, giving Arbiter a spare Active Camo.

"Thank you for getting me out of there," Arbiter said as we walked through the halls.

"Don't thank us yet. We still have to get out of here," I muttered.

"Hey! Arbiter is missing!" A female Spartan cried.

"Crap," I muttered.

We stalked through the hall and came at the entrance, only to see about thirty Marines, twenty ODST's there and Spartans coming.

"We're doomed," Leo muttered.

"We can make it,' I whispered.

We quickly skirted through a bunch of Marines, stupid things wouldn't be able to tell we were there if we hit them on the nose.

"We're almost out," I whispered.

Just then a Spartan bumped into me, sending me flying to the floor, my Active Camo turned off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry kid! Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked me as she helped me up.

"Looking for family," I muttered, keeping my eyes on the ground so she wouldn't recognise me as a Covenant.

"Oh, you look familiar," she said.

"I get that a lot,' I shrugged.

"Well kid, you might wanna leave. There's an Elite out and I don't want you hurt," she told me.

I nodded and scampered through the crowd.

"Close call," I muttered.

"You got that right," Carl murmured.

We made it out of the base alive and hopped on the Phantom waiting for us in the forest behind the base, taking off to The Outcast.

"Thank you," Arbiter said.

"You're welcome," I yawned.

"When we arrive you three should rest," he told us.

We all nodded.

Even missions as easy as that are tiring. When we arrived we went straight to Darkness in the Meeting Hall, stumbling through the halls.

"Arbiter! I see the Three Musketeers rescued you!" Darkness exclaimed.

"Yes Darkness. These three shut the power down and got me out of there," Arbiter said proudly.

"Good. Well done Musketeers. You should go rest, you have tomorrow off to rest and then you can go back to training. You three will start doing small missions soon," she ordered, smiling.

We nodded and scampered off for a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four years later**

Kyle's POV

"We are approaching NOBLE Team now," I muttered.

"Get them out of there Scar, the last thing we need is the UNSC knowing what the Spire's for," Darkness said through my comm.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

My team and I creeped forward slowly towards the unaware Spartans.

Two and a half years ago I went on a mission to attack a base with Arbiter, Leo and Carl. We won, but they cut our numbers down greatly. I had been given a scar by one of them, that's how I got my new name.

_I shot a man down with a Spiker, hitting another on the head with a plasma grenade. I ran forward and powered my Energy Sword up, running at a couple of Spartans and cutting them down. I've been fighting for the past year now, doing bigger missions like taking down a base or taking out a Spartan team. I tucked my sword away and pulled out my Concussion Rifle, sending UNSC's flying as I shot them._

_I wasn't looking when he ran at me. I only realised it when Carl yelled for me to look out._

_"Behind you Kyle!" He yelled._

_I turned around and faced the Spartan running at me with an energy sword. Noble Four, Emile. He ran at me and I dodged, but not fast enough because he hit my helmet, slashing over my eye. I cried out as the Energy Sword slashed over my eye diagonally._

_After that I got it healed, but it left a scar across my eye, diagonally. Thankfully it didn't affect my sight, just when the wound was fresh with blood pouring from it. _

_After that, I changed my name to Scar. And the humans gave me another name. The Destroyer._

NOBLE Team were sent on a mission to go to the Spire, where the elites trained. I was sent with Leo and Carl to stop them from finding out what it's for. If they do, the UNSC will attack and if we lose the Spire, we could lose more the half of the Elites in the army.

"Now," I ordered.

Swarms of Covenant soldiers raced down the hills to NOBLE Team, shooting and throwing Plasma Grenades.

I walked down calmly.

Leo, Carl and I have suits like Spartans, but they're stronger because we designed them to be able to take hits from Hunters and not end up as broken bones. My suit is all black, Leo's is black with little bits of dark yellow and Carl has black with grey.

I reached the Spartans and stood back, watching as they fought off my team.

Eventually, the Spartans started to fall back as their Commander, Noble 1, covered for them with Noble 4.

The other four made a quick escape, soon followed by One and Four.

"They're gone," I informed Darkness.

"Well done Scar. You just saved millions of lives," Darkness breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Hey, can we go to a club tonight? We'll wear our contacts," Leo asked.

Sometimes after a victory or if we were bored, Leo, Carl and I would put on contacts and go to bars and clubs. We would all dance, get drunk and sleep with different girls. But we kept our contacts on the entire time. That way no-one knows who we are. It's known that humans with red eyes are working with the Covenant.

"Alright. You have tomorrow morning off, after lunch you've got training," Darkness agreed.

"Sure," I replied.

Leo, Carl and I led the Covenant back to The Outcast and quickly took our armor off.

We all slipped on some jeans, I put a green shirt on, Leo put a grey shirt on and Carl put a purple one on. Leo and I put our brown eye contacts in and Carl put in his blue ones. We had decided it would be a bad idea to wear contacts the same color as our natural eye color because people we know could find us and it would spread that we're alive.

We quickly left, hopping on Banshee's and taking off.

We landed a few miles away from town, walking into the club _Spartan. _Named after the Spartans, this place is generally filled with them when they want to chill, but that doesn't happen a lot because we keep them really busy, so we get the place to ourselves along with a few hundred humans. The place is huge.

We opened the door and stepped in, walking over to the bar and ordering beers.

"Here's to defeating them again," Carl announced as we toasted.

The millionth time we've beaten NOBLE Team, I though as we drank.

"Imma go find a girl," Leo winked at us and disappeared.

"You too?" Carl asked me.

"Nah, I let them come to me so when I break their hearts it's their own fault," I grinned at him.

"Sneaky, I'm following Leo's way," Carl grinned and left me on my own, drinking at the bar.

"Hi there," a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes approached me, swaying her hips.

"Hey," I grinned.

"You look lonely. Wanna dance?" She asked me, placing her hand on mine.

"Sure," I smirked.

I placed my drink on the counter and got off the chair, following her to the dance floor.

We danced for an hour, then she kissed me. I gripped her waist, pulling her closer to me as I kissed her back roughly.

"Lets get a room," she whispered.

I nodded.

The next morning I left early. At four am. I dressed and used a small radar on my watch to find Leo and Carl, waking them up and leaving quickly.

We parked our Banshee's in the landing area and left to our room. We changed and left to the training room, despite the fact we were told to have until lunch off.

I started to fight a Hunter as the other two practiced their aim with their guns.

I twisted around and hit the Hunter in the back, making him stumble forward. He swung around and hit me with his shield, sending me flying into a wall.

"Well, you're back early," Arbiter remarked as he walked in.

"Yeah, the girl came to me easy last night, like, five minutes after we got to the club she walked up to me. Easy," I shrugged.

"Well you certainly break lost of hearts," Ghostface grunted as he walked in after Arbiter.

"Yep! We all do!" Leo yelled.

"I must say, you act like the heart breaker kind," the Hunter I had been fighting remarked.

I shrugged.

"You love us for it," Carl said cheekily.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Buster said smugly.

"Meanie!" Leo, Carl and I yelled.

I battled all of the leaders at some point throughout the day. We all went to bed at ten. Exhausted from our fighting, Leo, Carl and I collapsed on our beds and lay there.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if the Covenant hadn't saved us?" Leo asked, breaking the silence.

"I try not to," I said with a grimace.

The few things I always avoid thinking and talking about is my mother, my siblings and what would've happened if Darkness hadn't taken us in.

"So do I. But think about it. If Darkness and the Covenant hadn't started fighting the UNSC, the UNSC would've attacked Earth and framed the Covenant, resulting in all of them being dead," Carl said.

"Ugh. Pleasant," I shuddered.

"Excuse me, you're the one who enjoys shoving Energy Swords up people's necks!" Leo exclaimed from his bed.

"It's amusing to watch the pain on their faces as blood gurgles from their mouth," I shrugged.

I can come up with the most gruesome ways in killing someone sometimes, it's part of the reason for my name, The Destroyer.

"Point taken, but sometimes you can't see through their helmets, like Emile has a skull on his helmet, you wouldn't be able to see his face," Carl pointed out.

"Who cares? I can still hear them. Now lets go to sleep cause I'm tired," I said.

We all turned off the lights by our beds and fell asleep.

**Rain's POV**

"Rain, Mum and Isabella want us in the Spartan Hall," my twin murmured.**  
**

"Ugh," I groaned as I stopped training.

My name is Rain, I'm currently 14, younger then my twin Leila by two minutes. We have two older brothers who are twins, Rory and Reece.

I have brunette hair to my waist, and emerald eyes. I have green and purple streaks through my hair.

"What for?" I panted.

"NOBLE Team have returned," Leila said.

I nodded and we made our way from the Training Room to the Spartan Hall.

"Thank you for coming. NOBLE Team have told us that apparently the Destroyer was guarding the building they were meant to attack. They said he took them out with an army. We now know that this building is important if they sent him to guard it. We warned to let you know to stay away from it, all patrols are to stay away. We will try to invade, but if we do invade soon, they'll see it coming," Isabella said.

Six years ago, when we were first attacked from the Covenant, her youngest son went missing. His name was Kyle, he was two years older then me and best friends with my brothers. I used to have a crush on him. Some say they saw him take down a Hunter, then three Elites, but that's all they saw because they were being chased by some Grunts and Hunters. Kyle's younger sister Julia is Leila's and mine best friend. The three of us do everything together.

My twin and I are training to become Spartans along with our brothers, and Kyle's older brother James who is sixteen and Luke and Jacob who are eighteen and legal Spartans along with their twenty year old brother Damian.

The Destroyer is said to only be a kid, around my brothers age. But no-one knows for sure. He works with two others and they're known as The Three Musketeers, three people the galaxy fears the most.

"Thank you," Isabella and my Mum walked over to my sister and I.

"I worry about Scar, he kills ten men as if they were one," Isabella said when they reached us.

"So we kill him, make an announcement saying if you see Scar, kill him, unless it isn't safe," Rory said as he and Reece stood behind Leila and I.

I rolled my eyes. Forever the protective older brothers.

"It's never safe. We just have to take him by surprise when trying to kill him," I said.

"I agree with Rain. It's basically never safe to try and kill him. We have to take him by surprise," Leila said.

"I hope we defeat him soon though," Reece murmured.

"We just have to wait for the right moment to kill him," I said.

"Lets hope it comes soon then. I'm bored," Rory said.

"You're always bored when you're not killing the Covenant," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know, it's the only thing entertaining for me," he nodded sadly.

"Go train," I shooed him away.

He and Reece left together, heading for the training room.

"Are you two sure you want to be Spartans?" Mum asked us.

"Yes Mum, we want to help keep Earth safe, and Reach," I said softly.

"It must run in the two families," Isabella smiled at us.

"You're right. All of the Blaze's and Flame's want to be Spartans," Leila mused.

"Even Kyle did," Isabella said sadly.

Isabella still mourned for Kyle the day he died, and on his birthday she mourned as well. His entire family had been devastated two weeks after the attack when it was certain we'd never see him again and he was declared dead.

"He would have been a great Spartan," Mum said, placing her hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"I know," Isabella whispered.

She turned and walked over to her oldest child Damian, who was now twenty.

"I feel so sorry for her. I can only imagine what it would be like to lose a child," Mum said, glancing at her best friend.

I nodded and looked around the room, watching as everyone talked amongst themselves.

I walked off, leaving my Mum there and went to my room. I leaped onto my bed, hugging my pillow to my chest as I remembered that fateful day.

_"Kyle?!" Isabella screamed as she ran around the base._

_We had been searching for Kyle for the past hour, searching the base for him and the outskirts. But to no avail. Kyle was no where to be searched high and low for days, sending out Pelicans and squads. We had the news announce him as missing, but after two weeks. He was declared dead._

_I remember crying in my room the night after he was declared dead. The boy I had had a crush on was dead. Leila had comforted me all night as I cried. She knew of my crush on him, she didn't say anything as she rubbed my back and comforted me.  
_

I dream about it sometimes. Them announcing him dead. I usually wake up screaming and sweating, panting for breath. Leila sometimes comes into my room and comforts me, other times it's Rory or Reece. None of them ask what my nightmares about, they just hold me close and whisper in my ear.

That night I woke up screaming again, Rory barged in and hugged me.

"Why do you always have nightmares Rainy?" He murmured.

"I-I u-used t-to l-like K-Kyle a-and I-I d-dream a-about t-them a-announcing h-his d-death," I stuttered.

"Oh Rain," he sighed and hugged me close.

For the rest of the night I slept peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Years Later**

Kyle's POV

I'm eighteen now. And one of the most feared men in all of humanity. I've got the UNSC sending all kinds of bounty hunters after me. I always either send them back with a scar or kill them. I prefer to kill them but sometimes I do scar them and send them back.

"Lets go to the club. I'm bored," Leo said.

We were currently lounging around in our room doing nothing.

"Sure," I shrugged.

I quickly changed into my skinny jeans and green shirt, Leo and Carl doing the same as I slipped my contacts in.

We walked out, informing Darkness where we were headed through our comm's.

"Alright," she said.

We left quickly, eager to go to the club and do something.

When we arrived it was packed, it was then that I realised that a bunch of Spartans had showed up.

"Spartans, try not to hang near them and if you end up near them don't send them dirty looks like we usually do," I said to them.

"Damn. I swear they love ruining our fun," Leo muttered as we approached the club.

"I second that," Carl laughed.

We casually entered the club, ignoring the Spartans that stood just outside the entrance, talking and laughing. There looked to be a few Spartans-in-training amongst the Spartans, a few girls, but most of them were boys. As we walked in I couldn't help but notice how familiar a few of them looked.

"Ugh. Spartans," Carl muttered in disgust as we sat down at the bar.

"I agree. They are really annoying, I swear if I could I would kill them right now," Leo agreed, scrunching up his nose.

"That makes three of us," I smirked.

"Plans on finding a girl tonight? Or are you gonna do the usual?" Leo asked me as he took a sip of beer.

It's basically impossible for Leo, Carl and I to get drunk because our blood runs hot. Our blood is hotter then an average human, why we don't exactly know. But we believe it may be something to do with our red eyes and being raised by aliens, also from being trained so hard.

"I dunno. I might approach a girl if I see one I want, otherwise I let them come to me," I shrugged.

"Cool. Lets just chill here until we see a girl we like or a girl approaches us," Carl suggested.

"Sure," Leo shrugged.

I nodded and looked around the room.

The Spartans had obviously entered the club, but I couldn't tell who was a Spartan. Sure they're tall. But the Spartans-in-training are short, and there were a few younger people with them. Not easy to recognise. Geez, I hope none of the ones who could recognise me are here.

My eyes stopped on three girls sitting at a booth on the other side of the room. Two of them had brown waist length wavy hair. The other had raven hair to her waist. One of the brunette's had green and purple streaks through her hair, the other, I'm guessing her sister, had blue streaks. I kept my eyes on them as they sat there and talked and laughed with a few other people there.

"Hey. What are you looking at?" Leo nudged me.

I nodded my head in their direction and he looked over at them. Just as I did, he stared at them for a moment, wide eyed and jaw open.

"They're fricken beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Who now?" Carl asked us with a raised eyebrow.

"Those three girls over there. They look hot," I said.

The raven haired girl wore a sky blue tight, strapless dress that came to her mid thighs. The brunette with blue streaks wore the same dress but dark blue. The brunette with purple and green streaks wore a strapless purple dress that also came to her mid thigh, but had a green belt under her breasts.

"Yes they do. Shall we ask them to dance?" Carl asked in an amused tone.

"Nah. Lets just see if they're with someone first," Leo said.

I rolled my eyes but nodded and leaned back in my chair.

We watched as the three girls laughed and chatted with the other boys they sat with.

"I don't think they're dating any of them due to the fact that they all seem to be friendly, but not real cozy," i said finally after a few minutes.

"I agree," Leo said.

The brunette with purple and green streaks stood and started to make her way through the crowd of people towards the bar.

"I'm gonna go to her," I said as I set my beer on the bar.

"Good luck," Leo called as I walked away.

I turned and winked at him and Carl and walked over to where the girl was ordering a drink.

"That'll be five dollars please," one of the young barmen smiled sickly at her.

"Isn't that a bit expensive?" She raised an eyebrow at him, her emerald eyes filled with annoyance.

"Well. You could always...come with me and find a room," he winked at her.

She looked at him in disgust and started to pull out the money just as I stepped behind her.

"Put it on my tab Eric," I told him.

He glared at me and nodded, scampering away to grab her drink.

I leaned over the girl, my chest against her back. She came up to just under my shoulders, shortie.

"Do I know you?" She asked me, turning around to face me.

"No, but I want to get know you," I smirked.

Eric came back with a soda and handed it to the girl.

"Soda?" I asked her in amusement.

"Hey, I'm only sixteen," she grinned as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm eighteen. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Rain. Yours?" She asked me.

"I'm Kyle," I grinned.

"Thanks for buying me the drink. He was charging me too much and then said I could get it if I slept with him," she shuddered.

"I know. He does that to basically every beautiful girl here," I smiled.

"You come here a lot?" She asked me.

"Yeah. My two friends, who are like my brothers, and I come here whenever we're bored," I replied.

"So you came here tonight because you were bored?" She smiled.

"Yup!" I winked at her, making her laugh.

"Lets dance," she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

I grinned as I moved to the beat of the song playing in the background. I looked to our right to see Leo dancing with a different girl, the other brunette.

"Hey, are you and that other brunette girl your with related?" I yelled over the music.

"Yeah! We're twins. We also have two older brothers your age that are somewhere!" She replied.

"My best friend is dancing with your sister," I grinned over at Leo, who had yet to notice me.

"That's Leila. She...doesn't usually dance with guys here. You're friend must have made a good impression," she said in surprise.

"He does make a good impression," I remarked.

"I bet," she giggled.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and moved closer to her, pressing my hips against hers, my other hand on her hip.

After dancing for a while, I leaned down and kissed her.

It was soft, I just brushed my lips over hers. If she really wanted to kiss me she would initiate an actual kiss. Much to my pleasure, she pressed her lips firmly against mine, twining her fingers in my hair. I nipped at her bottom lip and moved my hand from her hip to her waist.

I groaned into her mouth when she tugged on my hair. I picked her off the floor and held her in my arms, I was tired of bending down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I stumbled over to the stairs that led to a bunch of rooms that were available to anyone.

I barged into an empty room and kicked the door closed behind me. I pushed Rain down on the bed and immediately covered her body with mine, using my elbows to keep my weight off her. I brought one of my hands under her thigh and lifted it around my hip. I nipped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. She kept her mouth closed and I could feel her smiling into the kiss. I growled into her mouth and moved my hand from her thigh to her ass where I squeezed and she squeaked in surprise. Taking advantage of her open mouth I slipped my tongue in and massaged hers.

I broke this kiss and looked down at her, quietly asking her if she was sure. I mean, she was only sixteen.

She reached up and kissed me, pulling me back down on her as we fell into a night of oblivion.

The next morning, I woke up to someone brushing their hand over my cheek.

"You're cute when you're asleep," Rain giggled.

"I'm not cute!" I said disdainfully.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she grinned.

I flicked her nose playfully, grinning when she scrunched up her nose.

"I know you just slept with me for your usual fun," Rain said, surprising me.

I looked over at her in alarm.

"Don't worry. I'll leave the moment I get dressed," she assured me.

I growled and pulled her down, pinning her under me as she made to get off the bed.

"What th-" I interrupted her by kissing her roughly.

I heard her moan into my mouth as I squeezed her waist playfully, bunching my other hand in her hair.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered.

"But you're the guy that sleeps with a girl and leaves them," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well. I really want you," I replied.

"Kyle, why do you want me?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Something draws me to you," I whispered.

There was silence for a few minutes. Not the awkward silence, but a comfortable silence.

"You look familiar," Rain said, brushing my hair away from my eyes.

We now lay in each others arms facing each other.

"I get that a lot," I responded.

"I'm serious. I know these brothers and you look like them, minus the blue eyes," she explained.

I laughed softly.

"Maybe one day I'll meet them," I said.

We both left shortly after that, neither of us wanting to leave, but both of us had to.

"I'll see you again," I promised her.

"I know," she whispered.

"I'll find you Rain. Once I'm finished, whether it be years or months. I will come for you," I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I will always be waiting for you," she whispered, kissing me softly before turning and leaving the club.

I'm doomed.

**Rain's POV**

When I arrived back at the base Rory, Reece, Leila, Mum, Isabella and all her children James, Luke, Jacob and Damian were standing in front of me with stern expressions.

"I know I'm back late, and I'm sorry," I began.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" Rory yelled.

"Yes," I said flatly.

He glared at me.

"What? I do know how you feel because that's how I feel whenever you lot go on your missions!" I exclaimed.

"OMG!" Julia yelled, her hand covered her mouth.

"What?" Reece turned to her.

"You slept with someone!" She shrieked, pointing at me.

"Maybe..." I muttered.

"Rain!" Reece yelled.

"Oh quit the yelling. We're not in a relationship now but once he finishes his work he promised to come and find me so that we can be together," I rolled my eyes as I pushed passed them.

"How do you know he will come for you?" Damian demanded.

Despite the fact the Flame's are not my family, we all act like it. Us Blaze's are basically family with the Flame's. We are family, just not by blood.

"I just know," I said calmly.

"What's his name?" Luke grinned at me.

I smiled back.

No matter what situation Luke always managed to cheer up the mood, even if it was a near death situation.

"Kyle. Leila was dancing with one of his best friends last night," I replied.

"Leo?" Leila asked in surprise.

"Yup. Apparently the two along with their other friend are like brothers," I grinned at her.

"What's their other friends name?" Jacob demanded.

I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't tell me," I made a face at Luke, making him chuckle.

"Rain, he may have lied to you just to get you to leave," Reece said quietly.

"Then how come I know he was speaking honestly? You know no-one can lie to me," I placed a hand on my hip as I stared at him.

They all nodded, knowing that I can always tell when someone was lying. It was easy, their eyes generally said something completely different to what was coming out of their mouth.

Leila and Julia led me inside, bombarding me with questions about Kyle.

"Bye guys," I waved at them as I shut the door to my room, or apartment.

Everyone here got their own room, which was the size of an apartment with two bedrooms, a bathroom in each bedroom, a kitchen and a living area.

We got the choice to cook our own food in our kitchen or eat in the Hall, where mostly everyone ate.

I changed out of my dress and into black track pants and a green singlet, flopping down on my bed, facing the ceiling.

"Oh Kyle, I sure hope you do come for me," I sighed.

With that I turned on my side and fell asleep, I seriously need to go to bed earlier these days...


	5. Chapter 5

**Rain's POV**

My heart stopped as I looked at the object before me, my breaths coming in pants as I realised what this meant.

Oh my god, this cannot be happening. Not now, not while I'm still a Spartan-in-training. Because of this, I may just have to give up my dream of fighting for the humans forever.

I'm pregnant.

With Kyle's child.

It's been a month since I saw him, since we slept together. And now I'm pregnant, a month pregnant. I know it's Kyle's child because he's the only guy I've ever slept with.

Oh god, how am I meant to explain this? Oh hey guys, you know the guy I slept with, Kyle? Yeah well we didn't use protection and now I'm pregnant. Oh yeah, that would go down well.

I sat on the edge of the bath, the knowledge of being pregnant finally sinking in. I'm only sixteen! Well, there goes all of my dreams.

I sighed and threw the pregnancy test in the cupboard under the sink and walked out to my living area, collapsing on the couch and thinking over what to say to my family.

"What can I do?" I groaned to myself.

"Talking to yourself? Really Rain?" Rory's amused voice came from the doorway as he walked casually in as if he owned the place.

Knowing him, he probably does think that.

"I'm pregnant Rory," I croaked.

"What?" Rory stopped, staring at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"You heard me," I snapped.

"Oh Rainy, it's Kyle's isn't it," he made it sound like a statement more then a question.

I nodded, not trusting myself to not burst out crying if I spoke.

He sat down beside me and pulled me onto his lap, rocking me back and forth as he whispered soothing words in my ear as I cried.

"I'll be here for you Rain, no matter what," he murmured.

"Thank you Rory," I mumbled, smiling at him through my tears.

As soon as my tears cleared up we requested a family meeting, which included all us Blaze's and the Flame's.

"Why did we call a family meeting in the middle of training?" Jacob and Luke whined.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Oh Rain," Mum rushed over and hugged me, rubbing my back as she held me close.

"Who's is it?" James asked me.

"I've only ever slept with one guy," I glared at him.

"So it's Kyle's," Julia stated.

I nodded and smiled, placing my hand on my stomach. This is Kyle's child that I have growing inside me.

"Congrats baby sis. I guess that means no big Spartan missions for you," Reece said as he hugged me.

"I know, but it's worth it. This child is worth no longer being a Spartan," I smiled sadly.

"You can still be a Spartan, when your child turns one you can do small, not to dangerous missions," Mum said.

"Great!" I grinned.

"Does this mean that you're going to have food cravings and mood swings?" James asked carefully.

"Yes, it does," Isabella sighed and smiled at me.

"Now do you want to spread word or announce it?" Mum asked me.

"Um, I think it may be best to announce it because the last thing I need are rumors spreading about who the father is," I replied.

"Alright, lets go announce it," Isabella smiled at me as we all left the room to call the UNSC meeting.

**Kyle's POV**

"Anyone else extremely annoyed with NOBLE Team?" I asked as we walked through the corridors of The Outcast.

"I am, they keep trying to get into the Spire," Leo scowled.

"They must know it's important because we're defending it," Carl pointed out.

"Hmm, maybe we should get some less important people to guard it," I said.

"Probably, then they may think it isn't important," Leo agreed.

It's been a month since I slept with Rain, since I promised that once my jobs over I would find her. Once the war is over, I will find her. Just like I promised, I just have no idea how I might tell her who I really am, or if I should just never tell her.

"Three Musketeers, one of our spies has discovered a Spartan squad leaving one of their bases and making their way to a teleporter, I need you three to follow and stop them. That teleporter leads to here. The last thing we need is them finding their way onto our ship," Darkness said through our comm's.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"No ma'am," Darkness said, I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

Darkness hated it when us Musketeers called her ma'am because we were like family.

"Whatever, we'll be going now," Leo said smartly as we boarded the Phantom's waiting for us.

"Good luck," Darkness said, ending the conversation.

"So whats happening?" Leo asked Buster as the Phantom took off.

"A team of Spartans have set out for the teleporter that leads to The Outcast. We have to stop them before they reach it otherwise they will know it's super important. They know it's ours, but they don't yet know where it leads to," Buster informed us.

"So who else is with us?" I asked, referring to our little group.

"Christmas, Ghostface and Daran are coming with us, the Elites, Brutes and Skirmishers will listen to you three," Buster replied.

"Alright then, lets go stop those Spartans!" Leo cheered.

We arrived quickly where the Spartans were, just a few miles ahead of them so that we could surprise attack them.

"Okay, I want you to do your best to look like a patrol, last thing we need is them figuring out the teleporter is important. So do your best to seem surprised. They know we have guards at all of our teleporters, so that's where two patrols will be, as usual. I'm hoping to not have to interfere. Split yourselves up," I ordered them.

They all did as I said, arranging themselves into small patrols of similar size as our usual ones. Two Hunters, four Elites, one Spec Op, one Ultra and two Zealots, five Jackals, six Skirmishers, six Grunts and three Brutes. I know, large patrol.

"Good. Now you all go to and intercept the Spartans, you guys go and defend the teleporter," I commanded.

The three patrols left the landing area and made their way to where I directed them.

"I sure hope we don't have to get involved, if we do the UNSC will know this is important," Leo frowned.

"That's the last thing we need," I grumbled, placing my helmet on.

"If they know it's important imagine what could happen. They could attack The Outcast, our mothership of motherships and many of our army would die. That could include Darkness, Alex, our friends and ourselves," Carl murmured.

"No way in hell!" I snarled.

"They'll never get away with that," Leo agreed.

"We have so many lives up there that rely on us, so many of our friends that are relying on us to make the Spartans back off," Carl said.

"If we fail, they all die, if we succeed, they all survive," Leo murmured.

"That's why we kill them, we can't show ourselves unless absolutely necessary," I said.

"We know Scar, that's why we're all standing behind a rock," Buster rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Buster," I said playfully.

"I'm feeling the love," Christmas said sarcastically.

"Aww, don't worry wittle Chwistmas, we haven't fowgotten abwout you," Leo cooed, bending down to Christmas's height.

Christmas growled and launched himself at my best friend, and the two started wrestling with Leo letting Christmas have the advantage.

"Shut up, they'll hear you," I hissed.

"Stop being so paranoid Scar, they won't hear us because they will be dead," Ghostface grunted in Hunter language.

"I have one thing to say to you," I narrowed my eyes at him through my helmet.

"Go die!" I screamed in Elite.

"What did he say?" Christmas asked Buster.

"Oh yeah, I'm an Elite so I know," Buster said sarcastically.

"whatever," Christmas muttered.

"He said go die," Leo informed them as he stood up from where he was crouched beside the two Grunts.

"So childish," Daran shook his head.

"And immature," Ghostface added.

"Same thing," Carl, Leo and I chorused.

"How is the battle going?" Ghostface asked in Hunter through his comm.

"Good, make sure they're all dead," he grunted.

"The battles going well," he spoke in Covenante.

Covenante is a language that all Covenants speak so as to understand each other, some of us understand all the languages, but not many. So us leaders created this language and now everyone speaks it fluently. Except for those annoying humans who have no idea what we're going on about half the time, their confusion is quite amusing sometimes.

"Good, I don't want the UNSC coming here because we showed up," Carl spoke.

"I have noticed that in this past month you've been distracted," Daran said to me.

"I have," I admitted.

"You gonna tell us?" Buster asked me.

"Not now, I'll tell you. But now isn't the time. Maybe when we're closer to the end of the war," I promised.

"Alright," they nodded.

I will tell them, I thought to myself. I will tell them, they deserve to know. At the end of the war- ah who am I kidding? This war will basically never end. It'll be a never ending war. And even if one side was defeated, they would simply rise again. This war is a never ending battle.

"How is it going?" Darkness asked us through the comm's half an hour later.

"We're sitting here on the Phantom being bored," I replied flatly.

"I have another mission for you, I just got a report that the Spartans I sent you to take out are dead, you, Carl and Leo need to take out a small firebase for me," Darkness informed us.

"Okay, anything is better then this," I replied.

The other two Musketeers followed me over to where three Banshees sat at the edge of the Phantom.

"We're doing a new mission, head back to The Outcast without us," I ordered the others.

"See you later," Buster waved.

The three of us took off at full speed, flying through the air towards one of the UNSC's firebases.

"Anything important at this firebase?" Carl asked.

"No, but they're close to a Citadel and a Keep," she informed us.

"Right, take out Firebase before they discover two of our bases, got it," Leo confirmed.

"Good luck."

"We don't need luck," I said darkly.

We landed quickly amongst the trees by the clearing where the UNSC firebase had been established. Only the UNSC could miss the fact that a Citadel is right over the mountain.

We crept forward with Sniper Rifles. Yes, we use UNSC guns sometimes because then they don't know what's happening. We clicked our silencers to our guns and got into position.

I took a shot of one of guards out the side, Leo and Carl quickly taking out his two companions. We crept forward, taking out all the guards outside until we could stand out front and not be shot at.

Leo walked forward and placed down a Plasma Bomb, throwing me the button that would explode the entire base to smithereens. Oh how I love blowing things up.

"We should probably get away from the explosion, the last thing we need is our armor damaged," Carl said.

"Lets go in the air and watch the base explode from up there, but we need to go fast, the humans could come out at any minute," I agreed.

We quickly walked forward, reaching the edge of the forest when I heard the firebase door opening.

"Time for battle," I said as I pulled out my Spiker.

"It's the Three Musketeers!" A Spartan yelled.

Instantly UNSC's came pouring out of the base towards us.

I shot my Spiker at them, knocking down five before taking cover and pulling out a Plasma Grenade and throwing it behind me, listening to them screaming as it hit them.

"Nice one," Leo laughed as he crouched beside me.

"Thanks, throw one each you two," I ordered.

Carl and Leo did as I said and both threw a Plasma Grenade into the UNSC's midst, blowing up bunches of them.

"I'm going to use a Plasma Launcher from here, cover me," Carl said urgently.

I turned around and jumped up, firing my Spiker at all the UNSC's within twenty feet of me, watching as they fell and those behnid them hesitated for a moment before running forward.

"They are ridiculous, they know they're going to die yet they come and run at us," Leo snorted.

"I know, it's rather pathetic," I snickered as I shot three more to the ground.

A Spartan rushed forward, jumping over the dead bodies and speeding in our direction, I jumped over our cover and ran at him, punching him in the face and knocking him to the ground in a one hit K.O. I grabbed a Marines neck and squeezed, watching as the life drained out of his eyes as he grappled with my hands in an attempt to breath air.

I smirked and dropped him once he died, throwing another Plasma Grenade at the coming UNSC's. Another Spartan ran at me, and I decided to have a little fun. It gets boring with how easy I can defeat these humans. I dodged his first punch, and his second. Then let him punch my stomach, finding it amusing that a genetically changed Spartan like him was nearly only half my size.

I grabbed an ODST, stabbing an energy knife, a dagger version of the Energy Sword, into his throat through the thin armor. He gurgled for a bit before his whole body went limp in my hand and I threw him away into the oncoming waves of UNSC's.

"Time to blow this place up," I said.

I pressed the button for the bomb to go off and ran in back to where Leo and Carl were still shooting at UNSc's, signalling for them to duck behind the cover we had. I jumped over the cover and rolled onto my feet just as the firebase exploded, along with the UNSC's close by.

I stood and smirked, not a single one of them was alive.


End file.
